Fire Walker
by Civ man
Summary: Hope, it is like an ember after a fire has died. An ember that can spark and start a whole new blaze.


**AN: Here is a new Fanfic from yours truly, Civ Man. Had an idea develop in my head while running and had a new OC that I was making, so I might as well show you all this. Hope you enjoy, ~Civ Man**

'Where am I?' the figure asked himself.

He found himself lying in a glass box. The only light available was a soft amber light that came from the flame imbedded inside his chest. Getting up, the boy felt the smooth glass walls with his three fingered hands. Looking out, he saw what seemed to be a laboratory and scrolls all around on several desks and tables. On a desk was his club and sword, the boy looked at the glass and then punched it with his metal fist.

Stepping away from the glass wall, the boy pulled back and punched the glass with all his strength. A scream of pain escaped his lips to find the effort was in vain, the glass was undamaged with only a scratch on the glass. Looking around the glass box, the boy saw a bed that was merged with the floor and had a desk attached to it. But he looks up and only finds a light fixture. The floor and sealing was made out of a plastic. Walking over to the bed, the boy sat down and looked around from his seat.

'Great, Fire Walker.' The boy thought to himself, 'You are trapped in a glass box with nothing else than the clothes on your back and-" his train of thought was broken when a door slide open, flooding the room with light. Then the overhead lights come on and blind Fire walker.

The person that came in was a young girl, she had copper orange hair and wore an overall dress with an old world styled blouse. She walked up to the glass and tapped on it and waved. Fire waved back and got up to walk over to her.

The girl tapped the glass again and a display came up with a button that had a microphone icon on it.

"Salutations, I am Penny." She said, saluting Fire and scanning him with her eyes. They were filled with curiosity, "What is your name?"

"Aloha," Fire said as he awkwardly saluted to Penny, "I am Fire Walker and why am I here?"

"My creators want to create emotions and put them into my unit. You are an android and have such emotions and my creators want to study you." Penny said in her peppy tone that did not change.

Looking at his body, Fire Walker tapped his hollow chest making a ping sound from his living iron frame. "I am not a normal Android," Fire says as he fed some Aura into his flame.

The Door slide open again and a man walked into the room, "Penny! Get away from there!" He said.

He was an older man with slick back hair and wore a white suit with a navy blue vest. On his hip was a flasket holster. Above his right eyebrow was a strip of silver metal.

"I am James Ironwood," The Man said as he bowed slightly.

"So you are the man who brought me here." Fire stated, "Why would you want an old hunk of junk like me for studies?"

"You contain systems and abilities that my soldiers lack and in an effort to improve them. I collected you from your island home and brought you here for studies." James said.

"But burning my home was not the best way to bring me here." Fire said as he looked at Ironwood, "When are you going to start up your 'studies'?" He asked as he used air quotes.

"They will start tomorrow, but before then. Why would use these weapons when I assume you can make more advance weapons?" James asked, Penny had walked over to where Fire's weapons were placed and begun looking it over.

"My weapons are extensions of me. My Club –Api Mengkitik- is the brute of me while my sword –Batu Mantan- is my want to shape my future, but every time I try it ends in a mangled mess." Fire said as he looked over at Penny, "She is beautiful."

Before James could respond, Fire walked away from the glass and lays down of the bed. Taking it as their queue to leave, Penny lingered at the door. She waved to Fire and responded back with a wave.

The lights went out and Fire was left with his amber light. Drawing some fire off of the flame from his chest into his hand, he throws it between his hands for a few moments before snuffing it and rolling to face the door.

'How did I get here?' Fire asked himself.

He began to fall asleep and the image of Penny looking over his weapons lingered in his mind. She was filled with curiosity and wonder.

Closing his red eyes, Fire remembered little of his home.


End file.
